The Diamond of the Day - Part One
by TreeOfLife1997
Summary: In the mountains a great army gathers as Morgana prepares for war, with Mordred at her side. Merlin feels the weight of his destiny like never before as the ancient prophecies begin to play out with terrifying accuracy. Yet before he can even think about saving Camelot and Arthur from the Saxons, he must stop Morgana. For she wishes not only to destroy the kingdom, but also Emrys.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter One:

In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name… Merlin.

)o(

Mordred watched from where he stood beside Morgana, who was sat on her throne, as a figure wearing a hooded cloak entered the throne room and made their way over to them. They bowed to Morgana who smirked at them.

"What a pleasure it is to see you again, Ari," Morgana greeted them.

The figure reached up and pushed down their hood to reveal a man, with a druid symbol on his neck. Mordred watched him curiously, he hadn't know there to be druids loyal to Morgana, not since Emrys had been crowned king and the druid, Ari, who stood before them was powerful and had once been high up in the druid order.

"The honour is all mine, my lady," Ari replied.

"Your arrival has been keenly anticipated, I can assure you," Morgana glanced at Mordred. "I have boasted of your powers. Though not all believe."

"People may believe as they wish," Ari answered, glancing round the room at the Saxons.

"Oh, well perhaps some small proof of your talents is an order," Morgana smirked. "After all, seeing is believing. Is it not?"

"I'm not an entertainer, my lady," Ari said, glancing once more at the Saxons.

"Of course not," Morgana agreed. "Think of it as more as a demonstration. Extinguish those flames."

Morgana gestured to the burning fire, keeping the draughty throne room warm.

"My lady," Ari stepped forward, sensing something wasn't right… Morgana never wasted time with such trivial things. "I must protest."

"Indulge me," Morgana's tone left no room for argument.

"Forp fleoge!" Ari chanted, his eyes flashed and the flames went out.

"Impressive, indeed," Morgana clapped and got to her feet. "Who here now could deny your powers?"

A guard entered the room then and Ari recognised the symbol on the box the guard carried. He quickly tried to back away, but he was grabbed by the arm by a couple of Saxons and held in place. Morgana walked forwards and opened the box carefully.

"Aweax thu metethearfenda!" Morgana chanted. "Thicge thu thone drycraeft the thinan deorcan mode gefylth."

"Not this," Ari pleaded, as he was forced to his knees. "Please, Morgana… My lady, I beg of you. I'm begging you."

A slug like creature slithered over the edge of the box, before it suddenly leaped at Ari and landed on his face. Ari struggled with the creature while Morgana turned and returned to her throne. She sat down and watched. The creature let go of Ari and slithered away, while Ari collapsed to the ground unmoving.

"Is he dead?" Mordred asked, staring at Ari and trying to hide his true feelings on the matter.

"If I had wanted him dead, I would have put a sword in his gut," Morgana snapped as Ari groaned and the guards pulled him up. "Don't despair Ari, we're nearly done. If you'd do me the favour of relighting those fires."

Morgana gestured to the fire Ari had put out moments before.

"You know..." Ari gasped. "I cannot."

"For the benefit of my friends," Morgana insisted.

Ari pulled himself free of the guards.

"I will not humiliate myself before you," He said.

"You will," Morgana sneered. "If you want to see your family alive."

"Bael onbryne!" Ari cast the spell but nothing happened.

"Again!" Morgana ordered. "If you please."

"Bael onbryne," Ari tried again and once more nothing happened.

He let out a cry and Morgana gestured for the guards to take him away.

"He was a loyal soldier," Mordred said, as he watched Ari being dragged away. "And by robbing him of his magic, you have lost yourself a powerful ally."

"Perhaps," Morgana replied. "But now we know the war can be won. For Arthur is nothing without Emrys and Emrys is nothing without magic."

)o(

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Merlin head snapped up from the scroll he'd been reading and he looked round his private chamber. Books and scrolls filled the shelves and lose papers were weighed down by magic artefacts. Jars and potions glittered in the sunlight streaming through the windows around the room, while herbs and crystals hung from the rafters across the ceiling.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Getting to his feet, Merlin looked round the room. His attention was suddenly drawn to one of the windows, where a barn owl was sat on the window ledge, its golden coloured feathers shimmering in the sunlight. It was Archimedes, Merlin's messenger owl. Merlin quickly walked over to the window and opened it. Archimedes hopped through and dropped the letter he was carrying into Merlin's waiting palm.

Unfolding the piece of paper, Merlin quickly read the message written within, which read as follows:

 _Emrys,_

 _You're plan has worked, Morgana has accepted me into her court._

 _As her second in command I am aware of all she plans._

 _Morgana plans to move against you, Emrys._

 _As I write this, she is sending a box to Camelot._

 _It is what is in the box, which you must be careful when dealing with._

 _Morgana has summoned a creature capable of stripping a man of his magic._

 _She means to strip you of your magic, Emrys._

 _Mordred._

"Thank you, Archimedes," Merlin said to the owl.

The owl let out a hoot and flew up to a perch on one of the rooms walls. Merlin smiled and quickly left the room and hurried through the tower. Soon he reached the door he was looking for and knocked sharply.

"Come in," A voice called.

Merlin pushed the door open and entered the chamber beyond it. Alator stood over a work bench, working on an enchantment.

"Alator," Merlin greeted.

"Emrys," Alator straightened and turned to face Merlin with a bow.

"That's not necessary," Merlin muttered, approaching Alator. "I need your help, Alator."

"I will help you in any way I can, Emrys," Alator replied.

"Morgana has summoned a creature capable of stripping a man of his magic," Merlin explained. "I need to know what it is."

"I know of only one creature capable of doing such a deed," Alator replied. "Such creature were believed to have been wiped out during the Great Purge."

"What is it?" Merlin asked. "And how do I defat it?"

"I believe Morgana has summoned a Gean Canach," Alator answered. "They cannot be killed by magic, only mortal weapons are capable of killing them."

"Gean Canach?" Merlin questioned. "That...that's the language of the old religion, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Alator nodded. "The Gean Canach is a fearsome creature, formed by the tears of the Earth Mother Nenamed. It devourers the magic of others, draining them of their power."

"Morgana has sent one to Camelot," Merlin said. "I need to destroy it."

"It is too dangerous for someone of your power to be in its presence, Emrys," Alator shook his head.

"Gaius is in danger!" Merlin exclaimed. "You and I both know Gaius has magic."

)o(

 _A guard exited a tunnel with a torch, and turned to his right. He was dressed in Camelot colours, he was a guard out on patrol. As he passed the entrance to enough tunnel, he missed the figure lurking in the shadows, dressed in the dark colours of the Saxon army. In the Saxons arms was a box, a familiar symbol carved into it. The Saxon quickly left his hiding place and walked in the shadows until he reached the tunnel the Camelot guard had come out of, which he quickly disappeared down._

 _Two Knights walked through a doorway and marched down a corridor, unaware of the Saxon carrying a bow, who followed after them in the shadows. Finally the Saxon turned and hurried down another corridor, which lead towards the Physician's chambers. Ducking into the shadows the Saxon waited for another guard to pass, before he walked up the steps leading the chamber._

 _The Saxon silently entered the Physician's Chambers, passing Gaius was asleep at a table, having fallen asleep whilst researching over his many books. Hearing the door to what used to be Merlin's bedchamber opening, Gaius began to stir and he raised his head. The Saxon seeing Gaius move, grabbed hold of a large stone, which was used to hold down loose papers and moved towards Gaius._

Merlin took a step back from his scrying bowl with a gasp. He needed to get to Camelot, regardless of how dangerous it was for him to renter the city, whether the threat be from Arthur or the Gean Canach. Gaius was injured or possibly even dying, such head wounds could be incredibly dangerous not to mention it was a Saxons wielding the rock… Morgana hadn't hesitated to see Gaius harmed in the past.

"Freya!" Merlin called, hurrying into the main chamber.

"Merlin," Freya replied, looking up from where she was sat reading by an open window. "What is it?"

"I have to go to Camelot," Merlin answered. "Gaius is in danger!"

Freya nodded her understanding.

"Be careful," Freya said.

"I will," Merlin promised moving over to Freya and bending down to place a kiss on her lips. "I'll return as soon as I can."

Straightening up, Merlin's eye's flashed gold and suddenly he was standing in the middle of the Physician's Chambers in Camelot. He turned as a hissing noise reached his ear and he watched as Gaius successfully killed the Gean Canach with a shovel. But what worried Merlin was the cut above Gaius' right eye.

"Gaius," Merlin took a step forward, startling Gaius. "Your head. You should get that seen to."

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed, dropping the shovel he had used to kill the Gean Canach.

Merlin grinned at Gaius, who rushed forwards and pulled Merlin into a tight embrace.

"My boy," Gaius whispered. "It is indeed good to see you."

)o(

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed the start of this story. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Two:

Morgana stood on a ridge, overlooking a garrison. She smirked as she watched the Saxons attack it. This was one of Camelot's strongest garrisons and it pleased her to see it over run so easily. Well, the Camelot knights were outnumbered ten to one, but that didn't matter, what mattered was they were successful. Morgana glanced sideways as the sound of footsteps reached her ears and she watched as Mordred approached her.

"The garrison has been surrounded, my lady," Mordred informed her.

"Good," Morgana said. "Are you ready?"

Mordred stared at the garrison for a moment, before he nodded.

"I'm ready," He said.

Morgana held out a hand to Mordred, who took it. They bowed their heads and began to chant.

"Thurh minum gewealde ond thinum maegen," They chanted. "Geclippath we thone lieg the ealla awestath."

They raised their heads and their eyes glowed. A fire ball suddenly shoots through the air and crashes into the garrison, causing the already panicking occupants of the garrison to panic even more and the Knights still alive and fighting to scatter out of formation.

Gwaine and stumbled out of a tunnel, blood dripping from the side of his face from where he'd been caught in the resulting explosion from the fire, which had appeared from nowhere and struck the garrison. The wound wasn't life threatening, but it was making him feel dizzy and his reactions slower. Suddenly a young woman runs past him, only to be grabbed by a Saxon.

"Let me go!" The young woman cried.

Without thinking Gwaine rushed forward and grabbed the Saxon from behind and placed his sword at their throat.

"Let her go," Gwaine ordered. "She's not your enemy. I am."

The Saxon elbowed Gwaine hard, causing him to fall backwards. The Saxon let go of the young woman and turned to stand over Gwaine with a smirk as he raised his weapon. But before the Saxon could strike, the young Gwaine had saved, hit the Saxon over the head with a piece of wood, knocking them out. As the Saxon fell, Gwaine jumped to his feet and stabbed the Saxon, before letting their lifeless body fall to the ground.

"Thank you, my lady," Gwaine turned to the young woman with a charming smile, only to sway on his feet as he did so.

The young woman quickly rushed forwards and caught hold of Gwaine, only just in time to stop him from falling to the ground.

"Somebody help me!" She cried out.

And her cries were answered as a group of Knights came running around the corner, led by Sir Leon, who caught sight of them and hurried over.

"We cannot hold them!" Sir Tristan said as Leon quickly pulled one of Gwaine's arms over his shoulders and supported his injured friend.

"Sound the retreat!" Leon ordered. "Send word to Camelot!"

)o(

Gaius walked through the castle corridors, passing the injured as he did so. He carried his medical bag under one arm, as he checked on the treatment of those he was passing. Those with the most serious wounds were in his chambers, being treated by Merlin while he was checking being treated by the castle staff and healers from the lower town. Once he was certain nothing had been misdiagnosed, he made his way back to his chambers. Merlin looked up from where he was working ad Gaius answered.

"The garrison at Stowell was attacked," Gaius explained.

"Morgana," Merlin stated.

"It would seem so," Gaius agreed. "It cannot be a consequence. She has picked the moment she believes you to be the most helpless, to begin her attack."

Before Merlin can answer, the door to the chambers open and Merlin doesn't have time to hide… Thankfully it was Sir Tristan who entered, supporting an injured Sir Gwaine. A look of surprise crossed Tristan's face as he saw Merlin and he quickly kicked the door shut behind him, as he helped Gwaine forwards.

"Merlin!" Gwaine exclaimed cheerfully, he voice slightly slurred and if Merlin hadn't known better he would have thought Gwaine was drunk.

"Hello, Gwaine," Merlin greeted with a smile, moving to help Tristan set Gwaine down in a cot.

"What are you doing here, Merlin?" Tristan hissed, as Merlin reached for a knife and a roll of bandage. "If the King-"

"If Arthur finds out I'm here, I'll simply leave," Merlin cut Tristan off. "Until that happens, I'm staying here. Camelot needs all the help it can get, even if Arthur isn't willing to accept it… I'm the only one who can stop Morgana."

"Do you have news from Stowell?" Gaius asked, as he joined Merlin and Tristan beside Gwaine and began to clean to the dried blood from Gwaine's face to better see the wound.

"Those who returned to Camelot were the only survivors," Tristan explained.

"Sorry," Merlin muttered as a tapping sounded from the window. "One moment."

Tristan watched as Merlin hurried over to the window and opened it. A few seconds later he shut it again, only he now had a letter in one hand. Tristan watched as Merlin opened the letter and read it. A dark expression passed over Merlin face before his eyes flashed and the letter turned to ash in his palm.

"Troubling news?" Tristan asked.

Merlin glanced at him, as he returned to help Gaius treat Gwaine.

"It was from Mordred," Merlin answered. "It was Morgana who attacked Stowell… There were some survivors."

"Were?" Tristan questioned.

Merlin nodded.

"Morgana had them captured and let the Saxons do as they wished with them…" Merlin explained, shutting his eyes for a second as he did so. "They are dead now… They will find some peace in death, I hope."

)o(

"A force of Saxons, sire," Sir Leon was explaining, as Merlin appeared in the shadows of the balcony overlooking the throne room and the round table. "They crossed the northern border last night and attacked the garrison at Stowell."

"They march under Morgana's command," Arthur guessed.

"There'd be no doubt about it, Sire," Leon nodded. "It was not men alone we faced, but sorcery too."

"We shouldn't be surprised," Arthur muttered. "She's been massing an army for weeks. Now with Stowell taken, she has a base at our northern border, which can only mean one thing."

"She means to take Camelot," Gwen said, from where she was sat beside Arthur.

"Well, she's already made her first mistake," Percival said and some other Knights muttered in agreement.

"We have sufficient time to prepare our defences, Sire," Leon pointed out. "We can make our stand here, however great her army, the walls of Camelot will hold. The Citadel will not fall."

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Arthur replied, frowning slightly. "We've already deserted Stowell. I won't forsake the people of this land while we take refuge here."

"But we can protect them, Sire, in Camelot itself," Percival countered, as above them Merlin slowly made his way to the edge of the balcony.

"Some but not all," Arthur shook his head. "Countless, men, women and children will be left behind. People who I've vowed to protect."

"We cannot save everyone, Arthur," Gwen said, reaching forwards and taking one of Arthur's hands in her own. "No matter how much we may wish it."

"There is a way, one way alone," Arthur stated. "We insure that she never makes it this far."

"We...ride out and meet them," Percival worked out.

"Man to man," Arthur nodded and Merlin lent forwards and stared down at the round table.

"But, sire," Leon protested. "Morgana commands an army of thousands."

"None the less, it's our duty as protectors of this land," Arthur said. "We cannot stand by, and let our citizens be slaughtered. Those are not the values that Camelot was built on. Whatever the outcome of this battle, my sister cannot and will not desecrate those values. A war has begun."

"And you are about to lose it," Merlin called down from where he was standing.

Everyone turned and stared up at the balcony, where Merlin was standing only his outline visible in the shadows of the balcony. But with a flash of gold, Merlin was no longer stood on the balcony, instead he was stood on the round table itself.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered.

"Hello, Arthur," Merlin said, his eyes flashing gold as he froze the Knights in place as they moved to draw their swords. "Let's talk about everything wrong with that idea you just came up with."

)o(

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the delay in updating, the next chapter should be up much quicker. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Three:

Merlin turned in a circle where he stood in the middle of the round table and studied the Knights he had frozen in place. Sir Tristan was the only Knight who hadn't reached for his weapon. With a raised eyebrow, he turned back to Arthur who was staring at him and doing a very good impression of a fish out of water. Gwen who was sat beside Arthur, smiled at Merlin warmly and all the while she was trying to suppress her laughter.

"Let's take this somewhere more private, shall we?" Merlin said, but before Arthur or anyone else could answer, Merlin's eyes flashed gold.

And just like that, Arthur found himself standing in the council chambers. Gwen, Sir Elyan, Sir Leon, Sir Percival and Sir Tristan had also appeared alongside him. All the Knights other than Tristan once again reached for their weapons, only to find they were now unarmed. Merlin moved towards the table, his eyes flashing gold once again and a map of Albion appeared on the table. Merlin gestured towards the map and waited. When nobody moved Merlin sighed.

"Show me where you think you'll have a better chance of defeating the Saxons," Merlin said, sitting down in one of the chairs at the table.

After a moment, Arthur stepped forwards and looked at the map.

"To reach Camelot, Morgana will have no choice but to cross the White Mountains," He explained, pointing the the trail Morgana had to take, only to jump as the map moved under his finger and seemed to zoom in on the area in question. But he quickly regained his composer and continued. "Now, the only pass that gives passage to an army that size, is here."

"I know it well," Percival said, joining the conversation. "The path leads through a valley with cliffs on either side."

"That's where we meet them," Arthur nodded. "Now we may be outnumbered but if we don't let them outflank us then we can hold the pass."

"For how long?" Elyan asked, stepping closer to the table but keeping a fair distance from Merlin, who raised an eyebrow at him. "Morgana has no care for the likes of men."

"She can't supply for an army that size indefinitely," Leon pointed out. "Not isolated by the mountains."

Arthur nodded, "If we can hold out long enough, she'll be forced to retreat… Percival, at what point is the pass at its narrowest?"

"Here, sire," Percival pointed to the map.

"What do they call this place?" Arthur asked, as the map moved again to give them a clearer view of the pass.

"Camlann, sire," Percival answered.

Merlin head snapped up at the mention of the name.

"I had hoped to never hear that name again," Merlin muttered darkly, getting to his feet. "You cannot go to Camlann, Arthur… No matter where you go, nowhere will be stronger than Camelot."

"I will not let my people die!" Arthur snapped. "If we make our stand here-"

"You will win!" Merlin cut Arthur off. "If you leave these walls, you will not… You cannot save everyone, Arthur! Even I can't save everyone… This is war! Morgana is far stronger than you think, but she cannot make it past Camelot's walls without aid from the inside. You have faced her before, yes, but you have never faced the true extent of her power. She is a High Priestess of the Old Religion, no mortal weapon can kill her. If you face her at Camlann, you will die! If you face her anywhere outside of these walls, Camelot will fall!"

"Camlann is our best chance," Arthur disagreed.

Merlin shut his eyes and began talking, his voice sounding hollow to those around him.

"Let loose the hounds of war," Merlin muttered. "Let the dreadfire of the last priestess rain down from angry skies. For brother will slaughter brother. For friend will murder friend. As the great horn sounds a cold dawn at Camlann. The prophets do not lie. There Arthur will meet his end, upon that mighty plain."

Merlin opened his eyes and looked at Arthur, whose face still bared a look of grim determination.

"I think I understand it now," Merlin muttered. "Ever since the Lochru told me, I had believed my vision to be true… But it wasn't."

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and suddenly they were all stood in the middle of a raided village. The ground before was covered with the bodies of women, men and children. Gwen gasped and covered her mouth with a hand, as tears streamed down from her eyes and the Knights minus Tristan and Percival suddenly knew where they were.

They'd been here before.

They had passed through this raided village on their way to Ismere.

They watched as Arthur appeared and walked through the empty village. He drew his sword and began to check the village for possible survivors. Not far behind him, Leon, Elyan and the rest of the knights appeared and copied Arthur actions and began looking for survivors. They watched as Merlin walked through the village, dressed in cloths similar to what he'd been wearing when he appeared on the round table and not his servant clothes they remembered him wearing.

Merlin walked towards the huts and steps leading into the cliff dwellings, on the far side of the village. As as a sudden wind blew around him, Arthur, Gwen and the Knights could have sworn they heard a whisper on the wind. Merlin looked around, he turned but saw no one. Arthur and Elyan passed him on the path below where he was standing and they showed no indication of hearing anything.

Turning Merlin went to follow them.

"Emrys..." A voice echoed on the wind.

Merlin turned round as they watched and spotted a small cave entrance, glancing to see where the other were, he made his way towards it.

"Emrys..." The voice echoed again and Gwen shivered as Merlin walked along the narrow tunnel deeper into the cave.

They watched as Merlin approached an old man, who lay unmoving beside a pool of water.

" _Lochru,_ " Merlin muttered, as he studied the symbol on the old man wrist.

Suddenly the old man moved and grabbed Merlin by the forearm, startling Merlin who tried to pull free but couldn't.

"Emrys." His voice echoes like it had before, as Merlin meets his gaze.

"What happened to you? Who did this to your village?" Merlin asked.

"That it happened at all... Is all that matters." Lochru spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. "I have been haunted by this moment, for many years... Since long before you set foot on this earth, Emrys... I have waited for its arrival, with sorrow in my heart."

Suddenly Lochru sat up so his face was inches from Merlin's face.

"For even as Camelot flowers, the seeds of her destruction are being sown... The prophecies speak of Arthur's bane. You would do well to fear it, for it stalks him like a ghost, in the night. Unless you act quickly, Emrys, even you cannot alter the never-ending circle of, his... Fate."

The Lochru suddenly fell backwards and his hand splashed in the water. Turning Merlin looked into the water. In the water images appeared and the sounds of a battle filled the air and Arthur could be seen walking, around him dead knights and soldiers littered the ground. Damaged shields and broken weapons lay in the pools of crimson blood. Fires burn and the air was full of smoke. Suddenly a figure appeared and fought with Arthur. The sound of a sword entering flesh echoed through the air and Arthur fell to his knees.

"Is he alive?" Arthur suddenly asked from behind Merlin, causing Merlin to jump and turn to face him.

Upon seeing the look on Merlin's face, Arthur steps forward, worried. "What is it?"

Merlin just looked at Arthur for a second before looking back down at the pool of water, only to see it as it was before the images appeared, he looked back up at Arthur and just shook his head.

"Come on, Merlin... You've seen a dead body before," Arthur muttered. "As soon as we're given these people a proper burial, we're moving on."

And just as suddenly Arthur, Gwen and the Knights found themselves back in Camelot once more. Gwen let out a sob and gripped Arthur's hand, while Tristan looked concerned. Elyan and Leon both looked slightly shaken.

"What was that, Merlin?" Arthur asked, but he didn't receive a reply, because Merlin was nowhere to be seen.

)o(

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed the start of this story. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Four:

Mordred stood alone on a ridge overlooking the garrison he had helped Morgana attack. Smoke was still rising from the ruins and dead bodies lay on the ground like discarded toys. He wanted nothing more than to go down there and give them a proper burial and beg the dead for forgiveness, but he couldn't…

He had a role to play.

And he had to remain true to the script, so to speak. If Morgana questioned his true motives once, it could spell disaster for him and without him there to spy on Morgana, Emrys would have a lot more trouble protecting the Once and Future King and all of Albion from Morgana's death and destruction. He shut his eyes, he was doing this for the good of the entire land, but that didn't make the things he had to do any easier to live with…

"Mordred," A voice from behind him said.

He turned his head to one side to see Morgana approaching him.

"Without Emrys' protection, Arthur is helpless before us," Morgana smirked, as she drew level with Mordred and stared down at the ruins of the garrison.

"I do not doubt it," Mordred answered, his gaze still fixed on the garrison.

But something in the tone of his voice made Morgana look at him.

"Do not forget what we are fighting for, Mordred," Morgana said. "We are fighting for freedom from fear and predigest."

"I have not forgotten," Mordred said, finally looking away from the ruins and straight at Morgana. "But I wonder if war is the only answer."

"You cannot reason with a man like Arthur," Morgana snapped. "You found that out to your cost."

"He may yet change," Mordred tried to reason. "I believe there is goodness in him."

"Are you not forgetting something Mordred," Morgana said. "He would have seen you executed. What compassion did he show you, then? So I ask you for the last time, are you with me or not?"

Mordred shut his eyes and took a deep breath, before opening his eyes and looking at Morgana.

"I am with you, Morgana," Mordred told her.

"Good," Morgana smirked. "Because I have something for you."

With that Morgana turned and walked off. Mordred looked back at the ruins of the garrison one last time before following after her. He studied Morgana as he walked and he wondered how many had been swayed to Morgana's side, simply because she had told them what they wanted to hear. How easy it must have been for her to manipulate those who were angry at Camelot and those who couldn't let go of the past… And for those seeking power, all Morgana had to do was whisper in the right ears.

Reaching a clearing, Mordred froze at the treeline. Before him, in the centre of the clearing, was a white dragon. Aithusa looked towards where Mordred stood and let out a whine as Morgana approached. Morgana looked back at Mordred, who hadn't moved from the treeline and was simply staring at the white dragon, as she reached Aithusa's side.

"Come, Mordred," Morgana said. "You will not be harmed."

Slowly Mordred stepped out of the treeline and walked towards Morgana and the dragon. As he approached, Morgana held out her hand.

"Your blade, Mordred," Morgana ordered.

Mordred slowly drew his sword and handed it to Morgana, who turned to Aithusa and held out the sword. Seconds later the blade was engulfed in flames, as Aithusa breathed fire over it. Once Aithusa was done, Morgana turned the sword over in her hands.

"Forged in a dragon's breath," Morgana told him. "Nothing can survive its touch. A weapon worthy of my greatest warrior."

Morgana held out the sword to Mordred hilt first and Mordred carefully took it, gasping slightly as he felt the power coming from the blade.

"Then I shall wield it in victory," Mordred promised her. "And with honour."

)o(

"Freya, my dear," Alice called, as she knocked on the door to Merlin and Freya's private chamber.

Freya looked up from where she was sat by the window, weaving protection spells into a cloak like thread.

"Yes, Alice," Freya smiled as she greeted the elder woman, gently setting the cloak aside as she got to her feet.

"You're needed in the council hall," Alice informed her kindly. "It's a matter of great importance."

Freya nodded to Alice and her eyes flashed and suddenly she was standing in the middle of the council hall, startling many of the council members with her sudden appearance. The meeting was quickly called into session and Freya began to worry… The council always waited for both her and Merlin to arrive, as they represented the Druids and Avalon. What was so important that they could not wait for Merlin to return from Camelot?

"Morgana and her army of Saxons are moving," One council member said. "There course indicates only one target. Morgana is heading for Camelot."

The council broke out in low mutterings at the news, not that it should have been a surprise. It was common knowledge Morgana had declared war on Camelot and the council was most definitely aware, due to the way Morgana had declared war and the magic she had used to do so.

"Camelot is in need of our aid," Another council member said, raising their voice to be heard over the low mutterings of the rest of the council.

"Camelot would sooner see us burn, than accept our help," A council member exclaimed.

Murmurs of agreement echoed through the council hall. Everyone knew of Queen Mab's curse and the damage it had caused outside of the magical kingdom… Many now feared to cross the kingdom borders and Camelot had once more become a place those with magic dare not enter for fear of execution.

"What of the Once and Future King?" Freya's voice cut across the murmurs. "You would leave him and Camelot to fall at Morgana's hand?"

"It is Emrys who protects the Once Future King," A council member said. "It is his destiny, not ours."

"You are wrong," Freya replied. "It is my husband's destiny to protect those with magic. His destiny changed, yet he still fights to protect the Once and Future King and the Land of Albion we know the Once and Future King is capable of building! You would turn your backs on the Golden Age?"

"It is not our fight, Freya, Queen of the Druids," Another council member spoke up. "We cannot risk the safety of our kingdom and our people for a King who hunts our kind."

"And if Camelot falls?" Freya questioned. "What will you do when Morgana is Queen? She will not leave us in peace, you must surely know that…"

"Morgana is destined to die at the hands of Emrys," A council member proclaimed. "There will only be peace when the Pendragon blood has been wiped from the Earth."

"So you will sit and do nothing?" Freya demanded. "You will have Emrys fight all your battles for you? You would have Emrys fight alone for your futures and the future of Albion? You would do nothing to help him, yet would happily gorge yourselves on the peace he fought so hard to create! Emrys fights to protect you and to keep this kingdom safe, yet you will not do the same for him. Your actions are ruled by fear, not loyalty and love!"

)o(

A man was knelt on the floor before Morgana's throne with two Saxons stood on either side of him and the Saxons standing guard along the walls, at the door and behind the throne were all watching him closely. It wasn't often a Knight of Camelot came to Morgana's strong hold offering information in exchange for gold and riches… It was often a Knight of Camelot turned their back on the King either.

The doors to the throne room were thrown open suddenly and Morgana entered, she paused momentarily at the sight of the Knight knelt before her throne, before she smirked and continued towards her throne, which she sat down on and stared down at the knight. She smirked at the obvious fear the Knight was showing, but there was something else in the Knights posture that Morgana couldn't quite place.

"A knight from Camelot, my lady," One of the Saxons said. "He has information he's willing to trade for a price."

"Does he now…" Morgana smirked.

"Indeed, my lady," The Saxons said.

"Silence, you fool!" Morgana snapped, as she stood from her throne and approached the kneeling knight. "What price do you want, Sir Knight?"

"He wants gold, my lady," Another Saxon answered.

"Silence!" Morgana snapped again. "Let the good Knight answer and get him some water, he has travelled a long way to appear before us today."

A Saxon quickly hurried away to do Morgana's bidding and Morgana walked around the Knight in a slow circle. It made sense now, it was fear and greed in the Knights posture… He'd been driven to kneel before her out of greed. The Saxon returned and Morgana took the water from them, before pouring some into a cup and handing it to the Knight.

"Thank you… My Lady," The Knight said, accepting the cup.

Morgana smirked and returned to her throne.

"What news do you bring me, Sir Knight?" Morgana questioned.

"King Arthur has taken council with a sorcerer," The Knight said.

"A sorcerer?" Morgana questioned.

"Yes," The Knight nodded. "The sorcerer was once the King's manservant… His name is-"

"Merlin!" Morgana shrieked in rage. "How is this possible?! I stripped him of his magic… He is powerless! And Camelot is defenceless without him!"

"The sorcerer Merlin fled Camelot with the sorcerer Mordred, before Mordred's execution," The Knight began talking quickly. "Merlin has not set foot in Camelot until now and the King has taken council with him."

Morgana stared down at the Knight before her.

"Get him out of my sight," Morgana ordered and the Saxons quickly moved to grab the Knight and drag him from the hall.

"What about my payment?" The Knight dared to ask.

Morgana nodded to one of the Saxons and they drew a knife. They followed behind the Saxons dragging the Knight from the room and Morgana clenched her fists.

"Bring me Mordred," Morgana screeched.

)o(

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed the start of this story. Happy Holidays Everyone! Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Five:

Mordred let out a groan from where he hung from chains. He was bloodied and bruised, he might have even had a few broken bones. But it was hard for him to work out what damage had been done, everything just hurt too much to focus. He couldn't even remember how long he'd been there for, he hadn't seen the light of day since he'd been summoned by Morgana. It could have been hours, or it could have been days for all Mordred knew.

But there was one thing he was certain of.

He needed to get free.

He needed to escape.

Because as soon as Morgana got the information she required, or simply got bored of him, she would have him killed. And not only that, Mordred knew as soon as Merlin worked out what had happened, he would come for Mordred and Morgana would be waiting for him. Merlin was powerful, there was no doubt he could beat Morgana, but Mordred had seen the damage a poisoned arrow had caused.

Suddenly the door to the cell Mordred was being held in was thrown open and four guards entered. Mordred flinched slightly as they approached him, causing the guards to laugh as one of them reached towards the chains holding Mordred up. Next thing Mordred knew he was lying on the cold stone floor of the cell and a groan of pain forced its way past his lips.

Two of the guards grabbed him by the arms and proceeded to drag him from the cell. Mordred kept his head down and tried not to cry out in pain as the continuous movement pulled and strained at his wounds. The guards dragged him into the main hall, where Morgana was sat upon her throne waiting for them. A flicker of an unnamed emotion flickered through her eyes as she looked at Mordred, but it was gone quickly, replaced by a bitter smirk.

"Mordred," She greeted coldly, as Mordred was thrown at her feet.

Summoning what little was left of his strength, Mordred looked up at her.

"Nothing to say," Morgana mocked. "Your silence will not save you and neither will your near Emrys."

Morgana stood from her throne and approached Mordred, who gaze dropped to the sword that hung at Morgana's side. It was the sword she had given to him… The blade which had been forged in a dragon's breath… The only weapon capable of killing Morgana, or at the very least capable injuring her. It was not Mordred's destiny to kill Morgana. Morgana was destined to die by Merlin's hand and his hand alone.

"Now," Morgana smirked. "It is time to decide your fate, Mordred."

"No," Mordred's voice was little more than a wisp of sound only just carrying on the still air between him and Morgana.

Morgana smirked, and Mordred suddenly lunged forward. He grabbed hold of the hilt of the sword and drew it. Before Morgana had a chance to react Mordred had plunged the sword deep into her side. Not daring to waste another second, Mordred reached up and grasped the necklace Merlin had given to him, which glowed an unearthly glow and suddenly Mordred was stood in the centre of Alice's Physicians Chambers.

"Mordred!" Alice gasped.

Mordred looked up and met Alice's gaze, before the bloodied sword in his grasp cluttered to the ground and his eyes rolled as he collapsed to the floor.

)o(

Merlin stood in the middle of the vast plain, which would one day be where Arthur made his last stand. Looking round Merlin slowly made his way across the plain towards the mountain pass at one side of the vast plain. The rocky ground under his feet shifted as he walked, and it made Merlin wonder how anyone would be able to battle on such unstable ground.

Suddenly Merlin stopped.

He was being watched.

Turning in a full circle, Merlin studied the landscape around him. There were very few places to hide here. Merlin narrowed his eyes as his gaze fell on a small ridge not far from where he was. Turning once more, Merlin carried on walking. Whoever was watching him had yet to move against him, so he wasn't going to waste his time.

He had come here for a reason.

If it was Saxons who watched him, then maybe word of what he was about to do would reach Morgana quicker and maybe she would think twice about striking against Camelot, when the great and power Emrys had so clearly shown it was still under his protection. Deep down Merlin knew nothing would change Morgana's mind, but it didn't matter.

Merlin had come here to ensure the coming battle wasn't fought at Camlann.

With a flash of gold, Merlin turned his head to the side and was greeted by the sight of a crossbow bolt hanging in mid-air beside him. It was a style of crossbow bolt he was more than familiar with. Turning his gaze towards the ridge, Merlin sighed.

"Show yourselves," Merlin called out. "Knights of Camelot."

Slowly a group of Knights appeared from behind the ridge. Their red cloaks confirmed that they were indeed Knights of Camelot. Merlin watched as the Knights drew their swords and approached him. Merlin raised an eyebrow at them and took a step forward.

"Stay where you are, Sorcerer!" One of them barked at him.

"I mean you no harm," Merlin said, slowly raised his arms to show he was holding no weapons.

"Stay still!" One of the other Knights ordered.

Merlin sighed again.

"Is this going to take long?" He questioned. "I have business to-"

"Silence, Sorcerer!" The first Knight barked again.

Merlin stared at the Knight.

"You're under arrest for the crimes of sorcery," The third Knight said, stepping forward.

Merlin shook his head, "No, I'm not."

"What?" The third knight questioned. "Yes, you are. I just said you are!"

Merlin shook his head again and his eyes glowed gold.

"I'm not," Merlin said calmly as the ground under their feet began to shake and a mighty roar of sound filled the air, making their ears ring. "If you'd be so kind, I have a message I want you to deliver to your King... Oh, and one more thing. I'm not a sorcerer. I am a warlock."

)o(

Arthur was just about to pull himself up into the saddle of his horse when the doors at the top of the castle steps were pulled open and Gwen exited the castle. She was dressed in fine and warm clothes, but they were not the usual clothes she wore around the castle. They were clothes fit for travel.

"Arthur!" Gwen called up.

"Guinevere," Arthur turned towards her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you," Gwen stated as she drew level with Arthur in the courtyard. "You will not reconsider your decision, even though you have been warned against it."

"The battlefield is no place for a Queen," Arthur disagreed.

"I have no intention of joining you there, I can assure you," Gwen replied. "Arthur, if these are to be your last days, I would far rather spend them together then sit waiting for a man that I might never see again."

Arthur stared at Gwen for a moment.

"I will not change my mind, Arthur," Gwen said firmly. "You can either let me travel with you, or I will follow behind you. I will walk if that's what it takes!"

"Guinevere…" Arthur began.

"No," Gwen shook her head. "I am coming with you, Arthur Pendragon!"

Arthur turned and waved forward a stable boy.

"Prepare the Queen's horse," Arthur ordered.

The stable boy bowed and quickly hurried away to carry out Arthur's order. Suddenly a small group of Knights rode into the courtyard.

"Sire," The lead Knight called out as he jumped down from his horse. "I bring you news from the Warlock."

"The Warlock?" Arthur questioned.

"Merlin Emrys, Sire," The Knight answered.

A sudden hush fell over the courtyard at the mention of Arthur's previous manservant's name.

"What news?" Arthur questioned.

"The pass at Camlann is no more," The Knight told him. "Morgana can no longer follow her current path. Stay within Camelot's walls and victory will be yours with minimal loses. Ride out to meet her to meet her and victory will still be yours, but the rivers will run red with the blood of the fallen."

)o(

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been incredibly busy with university work. Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Six:

Merlin stood over the bed Mordred lay unconscious on taking in the sight that was a tortured and beaten Mordred before he collapsed to his knees.

"This is my fault," Merlin whispered to himself in horror.

"Nonsense, my dear," The voice of Alice sounded from behind him. "Mordred knew the risks when he agreed."

"I should not have asked him," Merlin replied bitterly. "He is a Druid. No Druid would refuse a request from their King!"

Alice tutted as she walked forward.

"Mordred would have refused it, if he didn't not believe it was the right course of action," Alice told him. "You and Mordred are as close as brothers and you have achieved much together in the time you have stood side by side."

"But he does not remember that!" Merlin exclaimed. "The curse took his memories, just like everyone else's!"

"And you have proved how much you truly care for him," Alice continued. "You exposed yourself to all of Camelot to save him from execution. You have left the side of the Once and Future King by doing so."

"That is why I should never have asked him," Merlin shook his head in defeat. "Mordred would have believed he owed me a debt. One he attempted to repay and look what has happened as a result…"

"This is a time of war," Alice sighed. "You cannot save everyone. Those you care about are going to get hurt, some will die and other will forever be haunted by what they have seen…"

Merlin looked up at Alice, who had a distant look in her eyes. Merlin shut his eyes and bowed his head and or a moment the sounds of the Great Purge echoed around them.

"But this is a war that must be fought," Alice spoke again. "The future of Albion depends on it. All who follow you, know this. They are willing to sacrifice everything to ensure the Golden Age comes once again. There will be no peace otherwise."

Merlin nodded slowly. He knew what Alice said was right, but as he looked at Mordred, he could not rid himself of the guilt her felt.

"He will recover," Alice promised him. "And he will harbour no ill will towards you for what he suffered at the hands of Morgana."

Merlin got to his feet and turned to Alice. He opened his mouth to speak, but Alice beat him to it.

"I will send you word the moment he wakes."

"Thank you, Alice," Merlin said as he turned to leave.

"Oh!" Alice called out. "When Mordred appeared in my chambers, he was wielding this."

Merlin turned back to Alice to find her carefully holding out a sword towards him. Taking hold of it, Merlin instantly knew this was the sword Morgana had created for Mordred. The one she had Aithusa help her create. Merlin turned the blade over and examined it closely. In appearance, it was not as striking as Excalibur, but it was by no means any less powerful.

"It was created in a dragon's breath," Merlin told Alice. "It is powerful weapon."

"What will you do with it?" Alice asked.

"Nothing," Merlin answered. "The sword is Mordred's'."

)o(

Morgana hissed as the healer who had been summoned pressed the skin around the wound where Mordred had stabbed her. The Saxon who had commented on the fact maybe Morgana should have left Mordred's sword out of reach, seeing as it wasn't a mortal blade, lay dead against the wall across the room.

"Careful!" Morgana snapped as the healer pressed against the skin again.

"I'm sorry, My Lady," The healer quickly apologised.

The door to the room quietly opened and a brown-haired sorceress entered the room. She quickly hurried over and knelt beside the healer.

"Is all well?" She asked.

The healer turned to the brown-haired sorceress.

"The wound was inflicted by a blade forged in a dragon's breath," The healer told her. "My magic and skills are useless her. No mortal magic can heal her."

"Then you too have no further use," Morgana snapped. "Be gone."

The healer quickly got to their feet and bowed before hurrying from the room.

"Mistress-" The brown-haired sorceress began to speak.

"Silence!" Morgana ordered.

Morgana began to get up and the brown-haired sorceress quickly rested a hand on Morgana's arm.

"You are injured, Mistress!" The sorceress exclaimed. "I beg you, do not move. You will make your injury worse, Mistress!"

Morgana's eye flashed with power and the brown-haired sorceress jumped back grasping her hand as if she had been burned.

"Do not try my patience!" Morgana all but growled as she forced herself to her feet.

"But Mistress-"

"Silence!" Morgana shrieked.

The brown-haired sorceress mouth snapped shut and Morgana stormed from the room with one hand pressed tightly over her wounded side as she made her way towards the courtyard. Stepping out into the courtyard, Morgana smirked.

The Saxons were ready for war.

)o(

Merlin sighed as he sat down on the edge of his bed. He stared down at his hands before shutting his eyes. He didn't know what to do. Morgana was proving to be more ruthless than he had been expecting… The state Mordred had been in, even after Alice had cleaned and treated as many of the wounds as she could, it showed just how twisted Morgana had become.

He had ensured the coming battle could not be fought at Camlann… But would that be enough?

What other tricks did Morgana have? Camelot would only be able to defend itself against so much… Would his and the magical kinds help be welcome? Merlin sighed again. Merlin had always had the fate of the Golden Age resting on his shoulders, but now he knew exactly how Arthur felt when it came to going to war.

There were so many thing he could get wrong.

So many mistakes could be made.

So many lives could be lost as a result.

He had gone to Camlann to ensure Arthur wouldn't die on that plain, at least not yet… But now he risked the fall of Camelot. Morgana had the Saxons under her control, Camelot could defend against them, the walls would hold… What else did Morgana have though? What changes had she made to her plan, now that she knew Mordred had been a spy all along? How many with magic were under her command? And how powerful were they?

"My love," Freya's voice snapped Merlin from his thoughts and he opened his eyes.

"Freya," He smiled as he looked up at her.

"I know you're worried about Mordred," Freya said, sitting down beside him. "But Alice assures me he will recover."

Merlin nodded.

"What troubles you?" Freya asked, taking one of Merlin's hands in her own.

"Morgana," Merlin answered.

Freya's grip on Merlin's hand tightened.

"The lengths she's willing to go to…" Merlin shook his head. "It scares me, Freya."

)o(

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In case anyone missed the AN I put up before this chapter was posted I accidentally uploaded chapter five from one of my previous stories instead of the actual chapter which should have been posted. The correct chapter has since been posted, but if you haven't read it, please go back and do! Sorry once again! Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Seven:

Arthur stood looking out of the window at the courtyard below. He was conflicted. He had planned to fight Morgana on the plains of Camlann, but now that would be impossible. Merlin had made sure it was. Now The battle would be forced to be fought here at the castle, where the lives of innocent citizens would be lost and countless towns and villages would be attacked and destroyed as Morgana and her army made their way through his lands to get to the castle.

It was impossible to ride out and meet them. There were no areas where the Camelot army could gain the high ground and forests were almost impossible to fight battles in, especially when Morgana had magic on her side. Arthur let out a frustrated sigh. This was Merlin's fault. Every needless death would be on Merlin's hands.

"Arthur," Gwen's voice broke Arthur out of his thoughts. "The Council is waiting for you."

Arthur turned and looked at Gwen.

"I will be with them shortly," Arthur told her.

Gwen nodded and turned to the servant who was waiting at the door, who quickly departed. Once the door had shut behind them, Gwen approached Arthur.

"What is it?" Gwen asked. "What troubles you?"

"Merlin," Arthur let out another sigh. "He has forced our hand."

"Merlin warned you against fighting this battle at Camlann," Gwen reminded him. "Did you really believe he would stand by and do nothing when it was within his power to stop it?"

"It wasn't his choice to make!" Arthur snapped.

"He's foreseen your death, Arthur!" Gwen cried out. "He showed us what would happen if you fight at Camlann, but still you decided to fight there, even though you knew it would get you killed! Merlin has saved your life! What would Camelot do without a King? You have no heir, Arthur! Would you leave Camelot without a King? You knew you would die if you went there, but you had no way of knowing if Morgana would fall! You would have left Camelot to fall into her hands…"

Gwen took a step backwards and shook her head.

"You are a selfish man, Arthur Pendragon!" She said, rushing towards the door.

"Guinevere!" Arthur called out, rushing after her but she had already vanished down the corridor by the time he reached the door.

Arthur let out another sigh and sank to his knees. He'd never been gladder to be alone than he was in that moment. If the people of Camelot could see him now, maybe they'd realise how hopeless this entire situation was. Camlann had been Arthur's one chance to stop the needless deaths of his people.

He felt like he'd failed his people. Leon was right, the walls of Camelot would hold… But what would the cost of that be? Who knew what tricks Morgana had ready to conjure up to bring Camelot to its knees. And the Saxons were a vast force and were capable of incredible cruelty and violence. Slowly Arthur forced himself to his feet. He had a council meeting to attended and a battle to prepare for, now was not the time to wallow in self-pity and despair.

)o(

Queen Annis held her head high as she waited for the doors to the throne room to open. Her personal guard stood ready, their hands resting on their weapons as they too waited for the throne room doors to be opened. News had spread fast that a powerful sorceress dressed in black was approaching and Queen Annis could only think of one who would be so bold as to do so. She knew Morgana would come for her one day, there last meeting had not ended well.

The throne room doors opened and the sorceress entered, dressed completely in black and a hood hiding her hair and features. She paused in the doorway for a moment, as she looked around the throne room. She walked forwards until she was stood in the middle of the throne room.

"I do not have time for your games, Morgana," Queen Annis stated.

A laugh was what Queen Annis got in response, but the laugh was not cruel like Morgana's, it was softer and held nothing but amusement.

"My apologies for the misunderstanding, Queen Annis," The sorceress said and Queen Annis knew without a doubt the sorceress who stood before them was not Morgana.

"Who are you?" Queen Annis demanded.

"Queen Freya Emrys," The sorceress answered, pulling down the hood and revealing her almost elven like features to the room. Her dark brown hair tumbled over her shoulders and she smiled at Queen Annis.

"Queen of the Druids," Queen Annis said, rising from her throne and signalling her guard to relax.

Freya nodded.

"Why have you come here?" Queen Annis asked.

"Camelot is in need of aid," Freya answered. "The Pendragon King is just too prideful to ask for it."

"Camelot is no friend of the magical kind," Queen Annis pointed out. "Why do you care for the fate of such a King and Kingdom?"

"Arthur Pendragon is the Once and Future King," Freya explained. "Together he and Emrys will bring forth the Golden Age. If Camelot falls, an Age of Darkness will befall the land and the rivers will run red with the blood of the innocent."

"Merlin still has faith in King Arthur?" Queen Annis questioned.

Freya paused. She hadn't mentioned the name 'Merlin'. She had said 'Emrys'.

"No need to look so surprised, Queen Freya," Queen Annis smiled slightly. "Your husband once offered to kneel at my feet and beg, if he thought it would keep his people safe. Such actions are not easily forgotten. I will aid King Arthur and Camelot, at your and your husband's request."

Freya smiled and bowed to Queen Annis.

"Thank you, Queen Annis of Caerleon," Freya said as she straightened.

Queen Annis smiled.

"Once the battle is over, I request you and your husband join me," Queen Annis stated. "I believe we have a peace treaty which needs to be rewritten."

)o(

Merlin rushed through the hallways of the tower, dodging past fellow sorcerers and druids, even a few Catha members as he raced towards Alice's chambers. Mordred had finally woken up. Merlin skidded around a corner and almost knocked over a sorceress walking the other way.

"Sorry!" Merlin called over his shoulder as he carried on running.

Finally, he reached the door to the chambers. He knocked once and opened the door. Upon stepping into the room, he was greeted by the sight of Mordred sitting at one of the tables, slowly eating a bowl of broth.

"Mordred!" Merlin exclaimed, rushing over to him.

Mordred was still a little pale, but he looked far better than he had last time Merlin had laid eyes on him. Bruises still littered his skin along with small cuts, but he was smiling. Merlin grinned back as he sat down at the table opposite Mordred.

"Emrys," Mordred greeted Merlin.

"You're awake," Merlin said. "I had feared Morgana ha-"

Merlin paused and shook his head, the smile sliding from his lips as a look of sadness took its place.

"I'm sorry, Mordred," Merlin apologised. "I should never have asked you to do it… I have faced Morgana many times before, seen the terror, horror and pain she is capable of inflicting. I should never have sent you to her."

"I knew the risks, Emrys," Mordred answered.

Merlin shut his eyes.

"She could have killed you, Mordred," Merlin whispered. "She would have killed you, I have no doubt."

"But I am alive and well," Mordred pointed out.

Merlin opened his eyes and looked at Mordred.

"If you hadn't have escaped…" Merlin trailed off.

"But I did," Mordred said. "And I am here."

Merlin let out a sigh and rested his head in his hands. What would he have done if Mordred hadn't escaped and Morgana had killed him?

"I wounded Morgana," Mordred suddenly spoke up. "The sword she gave me, forged in a dragon's breath. I wounded her with it, it's how I escaped."

Merlin looked up at Mordred and smiled slightly.

"No mortal blade can kill her," Merlin told Mordred. "The weapon you wield is one of the only two forged in such a way left in this realm. That sword is powerful and it was forged for you and you alone. Take care of it, Mordred, if it falls into the wrong hands it will rain down death and destruction upon this realm, such is the power of such a blade."

)o(

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Eight:

Merlin entered the council chambers, where the ruling council were waiting along with a man Merlin had not seen before. Alator watched Merlin closely as made his way across the room. Alator bowed his head as Merlin stopped beside him.

"Emrys," Alator greeted him.

"Alator," Merlin answered.

"Please," The man Merlin had never seen before rushed towards Merlin and fell to his knees in front of him. "Emrys, help me please."

Merlin stared down at him for a second and before he could respond, Alator's bodyguard grabbed the man and pulled him away. A symbol on the man's wrist caught Merlin's attention. It was the symbol of his people."

"You're a druid," Merlin stated.

The man nodded, his gaze pleading.

"He was once a great leader amongst our people," Isledir explained. "However, he decided to side with Morgana."

Merlin tensed slightly before he remembered the spells which protected the borders of the kingdom and how if the man before him had wished him harm he wouldn't be before him now.

"What is your name?" Merlin questioned.

"Ari," The man answered.

"Why do you need my help, Ari?" Merlin asked.

"Morgana," Ari explained. "She has taken my magic from me."

This, Merlin realised, was the sorcerer Mordred had told him about… The sorcerer Morgana had tested the Eancanah on. However, Merlin hadn't informed the entire council of this and there were gasps of horror and outrage around the room. To take a sorcerer's magic was a great crime within the magical community… A crime which was once punishable by death in the days before the Great Purge.

"You wish me to return your magic?" Merlin guessed correctly.

Ari nodded.

Merlin glanced at Alator with a questioning look, which Alator responded to with a shake of his head. Merlin let out a sigh and turned his attention back to Ari.

"Take him to Alice," Merlin ordered. "And have a room prepared for him. I will see what can be done for your magic, Ari, but I can't promise I'll be able to return it to you."

Ari nodded as he was helped to his feet.

"Thank you, Emrys," Ari bowed his head.

Merlin watched as Ari was led away and as the doors to the council chambers swung shut, Merlin turned to look at the council and the outrage which showed on their faces.

"Morgana is a High Priestess," Merlin began. "In the time before the Great Purge, to remove a sorcerers magic was a crime punishable by death. However, the removal of a sorcerers magic was also a form of punishment carried out by the High Priestesses… The crimes Morgana has committed cannot be ignored, but only the gods have the power to judge someone of her power."

)o(

Sir Tristan knocked on the door to Gaius's chambers before pushing it open and entering the busy room. Gaius was busy preparing for the many injured the upcoming battle was going to create. The Great Hall had already been set up as infirmary and maids and servants were busy all around the castle preparing to help Gaius and the injured.

"Sir Tristan," Gaius greeted without looking up. "Shouldn't you be preparing with the rest of the Knights."

"No matter how much a man may prepare for death, it will making him no more ready than any other," Tristan answered.

Gaius looked up sharply and fixed his gaze on Sir Tristan.

"Arthur is a great King and Camelot is strong," Gaius began to speak but Tristan shook his head.

"I have every faith that Camelot will win," Tristan said. "Merlin wouldn't let Camelot fall, just as he hasn't in the past… I hear her in my sleep, calling to me."

"Her?" Gaius questioned.

"Isolde," Tristan answered. "I know my time is near Gaius. My love calls me, I know I will be joining her soon. She is waiting for me."

Gaius stopped what he was doing completely and moved closer to Sir Tristan.

"I know it sounds crazy, Gaius," Tristan let out a sad chuckle and sat down at one of the tables. "But ever since Isolde passed, I have felt her with me. Watching me. Waiting for me… The first night I heard her in my sleep and wake to the feeling of her kissing my check, I knew… I knew my time was near. And now as the battle draws ever closer and I know how I will fall. I will not live to see Camelot's victory."

Gaius paused, unsure how to respond. However, he was saved from having to as a knocking came from the window of the chamber. Tristan quickly got to his feet and hurried over to the window and pushed it open, only to find a letter addressed to Gaius lying there. He pulled the window closed and turned to Gaius, holding out the letter.

"From Merlin," Tristan said, recognising the handwriting.

Gaius reached out and took the letter from Tristan's outstretched hand.

"Thank you, Sir Tristan," Gaius thanked him.

Tristan simply nodded and returned to his seat. Gaius carefully opened the letter and Tristan watched him as he read the letter.

"What news does Merlin send?" Tristan asked as Gaius folded the letter up again.

Gaius looked at Tristan and studied him for a moment.

"Mordred was discovered and Morgana did not take kindly to finding a traitor in her court," Gaius finally explained. "Mordred has recovered, but it his injuries were great. It was indeed Merlin who destroyed the path to Camlann, preventing Arthur from fighting the coming battle there…"

Tristan nodded and waited for Gaius to continue.

"Merlin is planning something," Gaius eventually concluded.

"He would not abandon Camelot in its hour of need," Tristan agreed.

)o(

"Where are you going?" Mordred questioned, as he entered Merlin's chambers to find him packing supplies.

Merlin looked up at Mordred briefly before continuing to pack.

"The Isle of the Blessed," Merlin answered. "I intend to plead with the Triple Goddess. Morgana is a High Priestess and only the gods can pass judgement on her now."

"And if the Triple Goddess doesn't listen?" Mordred asked.

"I am Morgana's destiny and I am her doom," Merlin replied. "When I first found out about that prophecy, I didn't understand it. How could I be both her destiny and her doom? Its impossible to be both… Then I realised, I'm not both. I was to become one or the other. The prophecy was a warning. Morgana has chosen her path, a path which has resulted in Emrys becoming her doom. Had Morgana chosen the other path, Emrys would have been her destiny… She's to fall at my hand, with or without the Triple Goddesses judgement."

Mordred frowned, "How could Emrys be her destiny? You are Emrys."

"Emrys is simple a title," Merlin explained. "Had Morgana taken the other path, she would be Emrys and she would have been the one to help the Once and Future King… But she didn't. The path she has chosen has given me the title of Emrys."

"But you are magic," Mordred pointed out.

"And am a result of the Great Purge," Merlin answered. "And magic's attempt to fix the imbalance it created. Morgana is powerful… She is the most powerful sorceress to ever live. I'm the only one more powerful than she and I am a being of pure magic. She would have done well as Emrys, had she taken the other path."

Mordred stared at Merlin, unsure how to react to the knowledge Morgana could have been Emrys… But maybe it wasn't so unbelievable. He still remembered when he first came to Camelot, when Morgana and Merlin had hidden him and saved him from being executed just as his father had. She had been so kind, gentle and caring… And now she was cruel, mean hearted and evil.

"For a long time, I had believed it was my choices that put Morgana on the path she now walks," Merlin let out a sigh. "But when you came to Camelot as a child, Mordred, you called me Emrys… Morgana had alright started on her path, her fate had already been sealed. I regret the decisions I made and I wish I had done things differently… Regardless of what I could and should have done differently, we would have ended up here eventually."

Mordred nodded in understanding and watched as Merlin packed the last item he needed.

"I don't want to kill her," Merlin started talking again. "The path she walks isn't entirely of her own making. She is her father's daughter and she is his mirror image. I believe had Morgana not become a ward of Camelot, her path would have been different. Had she grown up away from Camelot and her father's hatred of everything magical, maybe she wouldn't be who she is now. Uther sealed her fate, everything and everyone who came after, simply helped her along that path… Including me."

Merlin paused and looked down at his pack, ready and waiting on the table.

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Merlin muttered. "But in my heart I know she'll never change. I must do what is necessary to ensure the future of Albion and it's people… Even if that means killing someone I once called a friend."

)o(

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


End file.
